The Stare
by KopiSore
Summary: Gadis bule itu selalu menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Aku tak tahu kenapa! Aku tak pernah melakukan hal yang salah kok! Nyo! America X Male! Indonesia. AU. And IndoTwins! With Slight Female Indonesia X Netherland


**Pair: Male Indonesia X Fem! America, IndoAme? AmeIndo? Slight Nethindo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer: Kalau Hetalia punya saya, Indonesia bakalan muncul di hetalia world twinkle!**

 **Warning : Straight pair, mungkin akan agak OOC untuk America dan OC, AU, Male Indonesia dan Nyo! America**

 **A/N: Hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru… Short story!**

 **0-0-0-0**

"Kepala toko! Aku mau ganti jam kerja!"

"Huh?"

Tuh kan! Manejerku hanya akan menatap bingung dengan permintaanku yang tiba-tiba ini. Tentu saja! Karena sebulan lalu aku sendiri yang meminta-minta jam kerja siang untuk menyesuaikan jadwal kuliah pagiku. Kepala toko hanya menatapku yang berwajah pusing. Ia akhirnya mengangguk pelan karena telah memahami kenapa aku meminta perubahan jadwal.

"Gara-gara gadis pirang itu ya?"

Aku mengangguk dengan cepat. Kenapa dia harus menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti sih? Terjadi jeda panjang diantara kami berdua sampai Ayu, saudari kembarku menghancurkan keheningan tersebut dengan celotehanya.

"Payah! Masa mau ganti ja kerja hanya karena ditatap sama pelanggan!"

Aku mengeram kesal, "Coba aja sendiri! Gimana rasanya kalau ditatap dengan pandangan aneh selama 3 minggu dengan alasan ngga jelas?! Kau pasti bakalan takut!"

Ayu mencibir saja mendengar kekesalanku. Ia pun melanjutkan pekerjaanya menyapu lantai.

"Haih… Raditya…" Pak Kepala toko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan ekspresi kecewa, "Hanya kau yang paling terampil mengurus pelanggan. Sayang kalau memindahkanmu ke jam malam" jelasnya.

"Loh? Kan Ayu juga bisa!" Sanggahku cepat. Pak kepala toko malah menggeleng kuat pertanda tidak suka dengan ide tersebut.

"Ngga bisa… kalau Ayu terlalu sibuk mengurus pelanggan nanti aku tak punya waktu untuk menikmati wajahnya…" pak manejer tersenyum mesum sambil menatap Ayu. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya mendapat tinjuan keras dari adik perempuanku itu. Haah… Aku lupa alasanku untuk mengejar _shift_ pagi kan gara-gara harus menjaga Ayu dari kepala toko mesum pedophile kikir ini. Haduh… Aku benar-benar tak bisa pindah jam kerja ya? Satu-satunya jam kerja yang bisa kuambil hanya jam malam dan Ayu pastinya harus ikut pindah jam kerja tapi aku tak mungkin membiarkannya kerja malam! Dia itu anak perempuan!

 ** _Klang~_**

Huh? Pelanggan

"Selamat datang!" Segera aku mengganti wajah bingungku dengan senyum yang selalu disebut-sebut sebagai senyum bisnis oleh kepala tokoku yang aneh tersebut. Senyuman itu sedikit memudar ketika sadar siapa yang datang.

Si cewek pelotot! Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku ingin sekali pindah jam kerja.

Dia itu pelanggan tetap yang selalu datang dijam kerjaku. Rambutnya pirang sebahu dan memiliki mata yang biru cerah. Dia selalu membeli minuman bersoda kalengan dan beberapa makanan kecil setiap kali ke minimarket tempatku bekerja. Dia sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap semenjak tiga minggu lalu. Dia itu… Aneh!

Setiap aku sedang menghitung barang yang ia beli, dia akan menatapku atau lebih tepatnya memelototiku dengan mata biru cerahnya itu. Padahal aku selalu tersenyum padanya! Ayu dan kepala toko selalu menutup mata pada keanehan pelanggan yang satu ini. Ok kalau memang aku pandai bertahan dengan bermacam-macam keanehan pelanggan, tapi untuk yang satu ini aku menyerah! Mana tahan ditatap lama-lama seperti itu! Setiap hari!

Seperti sekarang…

Aku sedang menghitung semua belanjaanya seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa juga, dia hanya menatapku dengan tajam dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum manis sambil menahan keringat dingin dan emosi. Ayolah! Sesekali senyum dong! Sedikit saja! Satu millimeter saja naikan bibirmu dan aku yakin dia pasti akan kelihatan manis!

Sayangnya gadis itu tak bisa membaca pikiranku. Dia tetap saja menatapku.

"Semuanya 25 dollar" Aku memberikan senyumku yang kuanggap sebagai senyuman paling manis berharap dia akan membalas paling tidak dengan menghentikan tatapanya yang tajam itu. Sayang hal itu tak mempan, tatapanya masih menusuk tubuhku.

Ia mengambil uangnya dalam dompet tapi tatapanya masih kearahku.

 ** _Hentikan… tatapanmu itu_**

Ia memberikan uangnya dan tentu saja masih menatapku.

 ** _Kau akan manis kalau tersenyum_**

Dengan tatapan terarah padaku ia mengambil belanjaanya—

Cukup sudah! Aku sudah tak tahan!

"Berhentilah menatapku!" Emosiku memuncak. Senyum ramah yang biasa kuberikan pada pelanggan paling menyebalkan sekalipun hilang sudah. Kulihat mata biru miliknya membulat. Ia kaget.

"Kau… pernah mengataiku gemuk…" Gadis pelotot itu akhirnya berbicara setelah beberapa detik terdiam. Tunggu dulu! Dia tak pernah berbicara sebelumnya!

"Karena kesal aku jadi menatapmu begitu untuk menakut-nakutimu"

"Tapi senyumanmu itu hangat dan aku terbiasa dan tanpa sadar menatapmu seperti itu"

Gadis itu dengan perlahan mengambil belanjaanya yang sudah aku bungkus, "Besok… Aku akan pindah… jadi… _Bye-bye_ "

Dia langsung berlari pergi tanpa mempedulikanku yang terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

 _Bye-bye?_

Dia ngga bakalan datang lagi?

Aku menang kan?

" _Congrats_ Raditya! Dia ngga bakalan datang untuk menganggumu lagi" Ayu bersenandung pelan.

Tunggu…

Entah kenapa aku tak merasa nyaman dengan 'kemenangan' ini.

"RADITYA KAU MAU KEMANA?!"

Aku dapat mendengar Ayu yang berteriak memanggilku dari belakang. Sayang aku sudah terlalu jauh untuk peduli. Gadis aneh itu… hanya itu yang kupedulikan sekarang.

"HEI!"

Gadis pelotot itu berbalik. Mata birunya tak menatapku dengan tajam seperti dulu-dulu. Faktanya… itu adalah mata terindah dan terbiru yang pernah kulihat. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?

"Walaupun sudah pindah rumah kau mau kembali?!" Aku bertanya dengan suara kencang cukup jauh dari toko namun cukup dekat dari keramaian, "Aku akan mentraktirmu cola jika kau mau!"

Dia tersenyum lebar. Untuk pertamakalinya dia tersenyum padaku!

Dan seperti perkiraanku, manis!

Aku jadi tak tahan untuk tersenyum juga.

Tak lama ia tertawa lepas. Ok… sekarang aku bingung bagian mana yang lucu.

"Rumahku itu berada di ujung jembatan sana!" Gadis pelotot itu menunjuk pada sebuah jembatan yang agak jauh dari minimarket dari tempatku bekerja. Setelah aku menatap arah yang ditunjuknya ia menunjuk sebuah gedung apartemen sederhana tepat disebelah kirinya. "Tapi mulai besok aku akan tinggal disana!" Ucapnya sambil tertawa puas, "Kau tertipu bodoh! Akhirnya aku bisa membalaskan dendamku!" Dia melanjutkan tawanya lebih keras.

 **Bukan jauh… dia malah pindah semakin dekat ke minimarket.**

"Pfft… kasihan yaa?"

"Pasti malu berat tuh"

"Padahal tadi udah mirip adegan film"

Aku dapat dengan jelas mendengar sindiran dan ocehan dari orang-orang yang pastinya melihat adegan hebohku yang memalukan. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk karena menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.

"Balasan karena pernah mengataiku gemuk!" Jelasnya dengan senyum menyebalkan dan tawa lepas.

Sebenarnya kapan aku mengatainya gemuk sih?!

 **0-0-0-0**

 **-Amelia POV-  
-The Reason-  
A/N: Tolong dianggap kalau Amelia itu menggunakan bahasa Inggris tiap kali berbicara.**

"Maaf Amelia, kurasa sebaiknya kita putus"

"Kita putus…"

"Putus…"

Ucapan itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Cowok brengsek! Semudah itu dia mengatakan putus setelah semua yang kukorbankan untuknya? Dia pikir dia siapa?!

Secepat kilat aku berlari menuju rumah dan mengincar kulkas. Kubuka lemari elektrik berisi surga itu dengan cepat. Aku akan menghabiskan isi kulkas tersebut untuk melampiaskan sakit hati karena baru saja patah hati. Sayang harapan tinggal harapan, kulkas ternyata kosong.

"ALFREEED!" Aku berteriak memanggil nama saudaraku yang pastinya sekarang sedang pergi entah kemana. Bagaimana bisa kulkas kosong? Padahal baru kemarin aku membeli burger, hotdog dan makanan kecil lain untuk mengisi hari-hariku. Ini semua pasti salah dia! Dasar saudara menyebalkan! Kenapa juga mengambil makanan orang? Ga sadar apa kalau dia itu sudah gemuk!? Jadi aku melampiaskan kemarahanku dengan terus mengutuki si gembul idiot pemakan segala itu.

Setelah kemarahan pada Alfred **sedikit** lega, aku segera mengambil uang dan pergi ke minimarket yang berada tak jauh dari rumahku. Haaah… Sudah lama juga aku tak kesana, mungkin sekitar seminggu ya? Soalnya akhir-akhir ini mantan pacarku itu sering mengajakku makan diluar atau kencan. Aduh… kok malah diingat?! Lupakan cowok brengsek itu Amelia! Masih ada ikan besar diluar sana!

Aku berjalan menuju minimarket dengan kaki yang berseret dan tak bersemangat, seakan-akan jiwaku sudah diambil oleh sang pencabut nyawa. Rasa sakit hati karena baru saja putus dan mendapati seluruh makananku diambil oleh saudara brengsek tak tahu diri bercampur jadi satu. Tapi tentu saja rasa sakit hati karena baru putus lebih mendominasi hatiku. Bagaimana tidak? Pacarku itu adalah cowok paling populer di universitasku! Dia tinggi, tampan dengan senyum yang sangat hangat hingga bisa membuat hatiku meleleh! Dia itu… AAAAH! Kenapa harus diingat terus Amelia?! Sudah sekarang fokus!

FOKUS!

Ketika aku sampai diminimarket aku segera ke konter makanan kecil. Memfokuskan pikiran dengan berbagai pilihan yang ditawarkan berbagai pabrik cemilan. Duh! Banyak banget! Berhubung sedang sakit hati dan membawa uang banyak aku memborong semua makanan yang dapat dijangkau dan terlihat enakk. Berbagai cokelat dan makanan ringan serta kue juga minuman bersoda juga permen. Dengan tangan penuh aku pergi kekasir dan meletakan seluruh benda tersebut di meja kasir.

" _Isn't that too much?"_ penjaga kasir itu menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya. Heh? Aku baru sadar kalau penjaga kasirnya sudah diganti jadi baru. Wajahnya Asia tapi tidak oriental seperti teman-teman asia yang kumiliki. Dia sedikit pendek dariku, berkulit gelap dan berambut ikal. Aku membaca namanya di kartu nama, Raditya Adiputra, heh… nama yan unik! Gimana cara mengucapkanya ya?

Ketika melihatku hanya terdiam karena memikirkan bagaimana cara membaca namanya, dia langsung menghitung seluruh makanan yang kubeli dan membungkusnya. Mungkin dia mengira aku tak mau menjawab pertanyaanya ya? Bodo ah!

"Radith! Pasti kau kan yang habis minum kopi tapi ga habis? Gelasnya dikerubungi semut tahu!" Seorang gadis berwajah identik dengan penjaga kasir itu mengomel ketika keluar dari ruang pegawai. Bahasa ini... Bahasa Indonesia?!

"Kan gelasnya tinggal dibuang, cerewet banget" Si penjaga kasir menjawab dengan sekenannya. Aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka baik-baik. Huaaah! Mereka benar-benar menggunakan bahasa Indonesia! Berarti mereka orang Indonesia kan?!

Aku pernah mempelajari bahasa Indonesia waktu SMA karena tertarik dengan negaranya. Maksudku… aku suka dengan meme yang berasa dari sana! Sangat menghibur! Aku mempelajarinya secara otodidak. Lagipula bahasanya ngga begitu sulit untuk dipelajari, tapi tentu saja bahasa Indonesiaku tidak begitu sempurna. Jadi melihat didepanku ada dua orang yang ternyata orang Indonesia membuatku sangat bersemangat dan melupakan masalahku. Aku jadi ingin mencoba kemampuan bahasa Indonesiaku dengan orang-orang ini deh!

"Hei! Ak—"

"Coba lihat deh Yu!" Baru saja aku mau mengatakan sesuatu, ucapanku dipotong oleh si penjaga kasir. Ia tersenyum dan terlihat melirikku sedikit, "Pantas saja dia gemuk! Lihat saja makanan yang dia beli! Banyak banget!" Ujarnya sambil tertawa singkat. Gadis Indonesia yang dia ajak bicara menatapnya dengan sinis banget. "Kau ini ya Dith! Kebiasaan banget ngejek bule! Mentang-mentang mereka ga tahu bahasamu toh! Ga sopan tau!" Ucapnya lalu masuk lagi keruang pegawai.

Gemuk…?

GEMUK!?

DASAR COWOK BRENGSEK! DENGAN MUDAHNYA DIA BILANG AKU GEMUK!? HEH?! BERAT BADANKU ITU NORMAL LOH! KALIAN SAJA YANG ORANG ASIA YANG TERLALU KURUS DAN KECIL! MAKANYA MENGANGGAP KAMI ORANG AMERIKA ITU GEMUK! DIA KIRA AKU GA BISA BAHASA NEGARANYA JADI DIA SEENAKNYA MENGEJEKKU SECARA TIDAK LANGSUNG?! SIALAAAAN!

Ketika aku berniat mengucapkan sumpah serapah kekesalan yang sudah kususun secara baik dikepalaku. Si penjaga kasir itu lagi-lagi menghentikan niatanku itu dengan memberikan sekantong besar belanjaanku. Kesal, kutatap dia dengan tatapan marah yang paling menusuk yang paling bisa kuberikan. Sayang kelihatanya dia tak melihatnya karena dia tersenyum dengan mata terpejam.

" _Thank you, come again soon~_ " Dia tersenyum dengan mata terpejam lho! Itu yang dibilang senyum tulus kan? Karena matanya juga ikut tersenyum! Yang berarti itu senyum tulus kan?! Iya kan?! Iya kan?!

Dan—Dan… Senyumanya itu manis! MANIS BANGET! Terlihat begitu lugu dan polos! Sangat hangat! Bahkan lebih hangat dari senyuman mantan pacarku yang berhasil membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping.

Bagaimana bisa?

Bagaimana bisa seseorang dapat tersenyum semanis dan sehangat itu? Bagaimana bisa orang yang baru saja menghinaku didepan wajahku dapat membuat rasa sakit yang kudapat menghilang hanya dengan senyumannya saja? Bagaimana bisa dia membuat kata-kata sumpah serapah yang sudah kusiapkan lenyap begitu saja? Bagaimana bisa dia membuatku tak dapat menatapnya dengan tatapan amarah?

Ah…

Aku lemah dengan senyuman hangat dan manis ya?

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Tak mungkin aku langsung mengajaknya kencan kan?

Dia baru mengataiku gemuk lho…

 **DIDEPAN MATAKU!**

Jadi bagaimana?!

 **JANTUNGKU INI MALAH BERDETAK SEPERTI MAU MELEDAK!**

Aku juga punya harga diri!

Dia kan—

" _Err… Excuse me?"_ Si penjaga kasir itu menghancurkan seluruh pemikiran yang ada di otakku. Dia terlihat begitu bingung. Sekantung besar belanjaanku masih ia pegan erat dan diarahkan padaku, menunggu sampai aku mengambilnya. " _Your grocery miss"_ Wajah bingungnya segera terganti dengan senyum manisnya. Hanya tersenyum dibibir namun tetap saja manis! Membuatku tak dapat berkata-kata! Padahal aku ini terkenal cerewet dan bicara ceplas-ceplos! Kenapa hanya dengan senyumanya kata-kataku menguap?!

Aku langsung mengambil (atau mungkin tepatnya merampas?) belanjaanku dengan kasar. Kuberikan tatapan yang tajam padanya sebagai balasan karena aku tak tahu harus berkata apa! Dilain sisi aku mau menyeretnya dan memaksanya kencan tapi dilain sisi aku mau menghajarnya karena mengataiku gemuk! Karena bingung aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang bisa kuberikan. Yaah… itu karena aku kesal denganya mengataiku gemuk sih… Paling tidak aku tak meninjunya.

Dan setelah memberikan tatapan tajam itu aku segera berbalik dan berlari secepat yang aku bisa untuk meninggalkan minimarket tersebut. Aku yakin dia sudah menganggapku cewek aneh!

Tapi aku memang aneh sih!

Kelihatanya aku sudah jatuh hati dengan senyuman hangat milik penjaga kasir kurang ajar itu.

HUAAAH!

 **0-0-0-0**

"Daaan~ itulah alasan kenapa aku setiap hari memberikan tatapan tajam pada Raditya! itu untuk membalasnya karena mengataiku gemuk!" Aku menyeruput minuman bersodaku setelah panjang lebar menjelaskan kelakuaanku yang aneh pada pak Manejer di ruang pegawai. Ngomong-ngomong setelah kejadian salah paham soal 'pindah rumah' antara aku dan Raditya, aku jadi bebas masuk ke ruang pegawai dan bebas bermain-main disini.

"Absurd…" sang Manajer hanya menggelengkan kepala. Mungkin dia tak dapat menerima alasan yang kubuat itu, tapi yaah! Aku ini memang begitu! Tak dapat dijelaskan!

"Bukan salahku OK?! Itu semua salah Raditya karena punya hobi berceletuk dengan bahasa Indonesia! Kita ini di Amerika jadi gunakan bahasa Amerika!"

"Yaah… itu memang kebiasaan buruknya. Aku saja sering kena celetukanya waktu belum mengerti bahasa Indonesia" Pak Manejer menggaruk kepalanya yang aku yakin tak gatal. Aku menyereput sodaku lagi. "Tapi andaikan Raditya tak mengataimu waktu itu… bagaimana?" Tanya pak manajer tiba-tiba.

"Yaah! Tentu saja aku lansung menariknya ketika melihat senyumanya! Aku tak kuat dengan senyuman manis!" Ucapku blak-blakan.

"Begitu?" Entah kenapa pak manajer malah tersenyum iseng. Ia lalu menatap pintu dan bersenandung, "Tapi kau tahu… Senyum yang si tukang celetuk itu berikan bukan senyum tulus loh! Itu semua hanya senyum bisnis"

"Eh serius?!" Aku langsung menegakan dudukku dan menatap pak manajer dengan wajah tak percaya, "Bagaimana senyum manis itu hanya jadi senyum bisnis?!"

"Haha… Kemanisan Raditya itu bukan dari senyumnya" pak manajer bersenandung kecil, "Kau harus melihatnya ketika dia malu-malu… itu baru manis! Dia itu mirip dengan Ayu~ Eh… kau benar-benar menyukai dia kan?!" Tanya pak manajer lalu mendekati pintu masuk dengan perlahan.

Aku tentu tak mempedulikan keanehan topik yang pak manajer pilih. Aku tentu terfokus pada pertanyaannya yang terakhir. "Tentu saja!" Kataku sambil mengangguk kuat-kuat.

Sedetik sesudah aku mengatakan itu, pak manajer membuka pintu masuk dan terlihatlah Raditya yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah yang merah.

"Hayoo~ mengupin itu ga baik loh~"

Wajah Raditya pun makin memerah mendengar godaan pak manajer. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena gugup dan matanya itu menyiratkan kepanikan. Sebuah senyum canggung terdapat padanya. Dengan tergagap dia berusaha menjelaskan tapi tak bisa. Aku hanya melihatnya yang kebingungan seperti orang bodoh itu dari kursiku.

 _OMG!_! _HOW CUUUTEEEEE!_

Benar banget! Kemanisanya jauh lebih meledak saat dia malu! Ya ampun! Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang ya?! Eh… ngomong-ngomong dia malu karena aku baru mengatakan suka padanya kan? Tentu saja secara tak langsung! Eh… atau jangan-jangan dia malu karena ketahuan nguping? Duh! Jadi ga yakin!

Dari pada penasaran mending diuji langsung saja kan!?

" _Wanna date with me, Raditya?"_

BLUSH!

Ya ampun! Wajah merah itu bisa jadi makin merah lagi! Sikap gugupnya pun makin menjadi! Dan dia jadi tambah manis! HOAAH! Jadi pengen ditelan deh!

Ga kuat, dengan senyum puas dan jahil aku menarik Raditya yang sudah membatu karena gugup menjauh. Mungkin tepatnya meninggalkan minimarket dan membawanya pergi ketaman bermain atau café? Entahlah… Pokoknya ketempat kencan!

"Selamat bersenang-senang!" Pak manejer melambai-lambai dari minimarket. Entah kenapa kali ini aku merasa kalau pak manajer itu menjual Raditya dan memiliki maksud terselubung dibalik dukunganya yang tiba-tiba ini.

Tapi kenapa harus berpikir toh? Aku punya kencan hari ini!

Dengan cowok yang memiliki senyum manis serta hangat.

 **0-0-0-0**

"Ayu _honey~_ Karena Raditya ngga ada kita punya waktu berduaaaa~~" Pak manajer berlari dan memeluk Ayu yang baru saja buang sampah. Kontan saja Ayu yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba itu memekik kaget.

"Hyaah! Meneer pelit! Kau kemanakan saudaraku hah?!" Tanya Ayu sambil menjambak rambut pirang pak manajer karena pak manajer sudah menggendongnya sambil memeluk erat.

"Aduh-aduh! Ayu jahat ya? Saudaramu itu lagi kencan loh sama teman amerika nya itu. Karena itu… gimana kalau kita juga kencan?" Pak manejer bersenandung ria lalu membawa Ayu berjalan keluar minimarket.

"Pedophil mesuuum! LEPASIIIN!" Ayu meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari bosnya yang berbadan jauh lebih besar dan tinggi darinya. "WILLEEEM! AWAS SAJA KALAU RADITYA LIHAT! KAU PASTI BAKALAN DIHAJAR HABIS-HABISAN!" Jerit Ayu emosi.

Senandung pak manajer malah semakin jadi, "Tapi ksatriamu itu tidak ada Ayu sayang~" dia malah mendekatkan wajahnya dan berencana mencium wajah Ayu. Tentu saja Ayu mendorong wajahnya mati-matian.

"RADITYAAAAA!"

 **0-0-0-0**


End file.
